Rabastan Story: Hermione, My War Trophy
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Sedari kecil, Rabastan Lestrange selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Termasuk harta rampasan perang paling berharga, Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer: **Plot asli Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling. Fic ini cuma pengembangan imajinasi dan modifikasi.**  
**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger & Rabastan Lestrange.

**Warning:** _Dark Romance._ Di cerita ini, LV (Lord Voldemort, bukan Louis Vuitton lho) eksis dan berkuasa. Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix kalah, dunia sihir berada di zaman kegelapan. _Fic_ ini terkontaminasi kalimat dan adegan kekerasan.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Sejak lahir, Rabastan Lestrange selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Kendati statusnya bukan pewaris utama, mengingat dirinya terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki kedua di keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni, Lestrange, Rabastan tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Rabastan tetap memperoleh harta, perlakuan serta fasilitas sama dengan yang diterima kakak kandungnya, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Rodolphus sendiri tak pernah mempermasalahkan keadilan seimbang tersebut, sistem yang sebenarnya teramat asing bagi kehidupan penyihir berdarah murni. Biasanya, selama generasi ke generasi, klan darah biru hanya menitikberatkan fokus mereka pada anak laki-laki pertama dan mengabaikan anak kedua dan seterusnya.

Namun, mujur bagi Rabastan, hal itu tak berlaku di dalam keluarganya. Semenjak mata hitam tengah malamnya menatap dunia, Rabastan senantiasa dimanjakan dan terbiasa mendapatkan semua kehendaknya.

Selama menuntut ilmu di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts pun, Rabastan sering sukses meraih ambisinya. Berkat kecerdasannya dalam menciptakan mantra baru, Rabastan terpilih sebagai Prefek Slytherin di tahun keempatnya bersekolah.

Jelang tahun kelima, Rabastan menduduki kursi Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, menggilas sejumlah kandidat lain yang tak kalah berbakat dan terkenal. Prestasi puncak yang membuat kepala orangtuanya terangkat bangga adalah saat di mana ia ditunjuk menjadi Ketua Murid, jabatan prestisius yang hanya diberikan pada siswa paling berprestasi.

Di Hogwarts, Rabastan memiliki banyak pengagum. Gadis-gadis berbagai asrama, dari aneka tingkat angkatan dengan fisik bervariasi, cantik, jelek serta pas-pasan berlomba-lomba mengerubutinya, tak henti-hentinya menawarkan cinta maupun raga.

Seperti jamaknya remaja akil balig lainnya, Rabastan memanfaatkan hal itu sebaik-baiknya. Bukan rahasia umum jika Rabastan, si murid berwajah dan berotak sempurna layaknya dewa memiliki jiwa petualang seperti Casanova. Bukan hal aneh jika setiap pagi ada gadis Hogwarts yang meringis dan menangis karena patah hati.

Kebebasan Rabastan dalam bergaul bertolak belakang dengan sang kakak. Kendati dirinya juga tak kalah populer, Rodolphus dikenal cuek bebek dan tak suka hura-hura. Satu-satunya fokus Rodolphus selama bersekolah adalah menggali ilmu sihir setinggi mungkin demi meraih kesempatan masuk Death Eater, armada bergengsi bentukan penyihir hitam paling ditakuti saat itu, Lord Voldemort.

Berkat kasak-kusuk sang ayah yang duluan masuk Death Eater, dua tahun usai lulus dari Hogwarts, Rodolphus diberi kehormatan masuk sebagai serdadu baru Death Eater. Di laskar penghancur dan pembantai itu, Rodolphus cepat menanjak. Dalam sekejap, berkat kepiawaiannya mengatur siasat, Rodolphus berhasil masuk ke lingkaran elit Lord Voldemort.

Kinerja mengagumkan sang kakak tentu membuat Rabastan iri. Dengan tekad menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian, Rabastan menuntut masuk Death Eater di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Meskipun bertentangan dengan peraturan batasan umur, Lord Voldemort, yang melihat potensi di diri Rabastan mengizinkannya untuk bergabung lebih cepat.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan sekuat-kuatnya oleh Rabastan. Tanpa belas kasihan dan pandang bulu, Rabastan menindas, membunuh, merampas dan merenggut kehidupan semua mangsanya. Setiap tugas bumi hangus yang diterimanya dilakukan secara kilat serta memuaskan, jauh dari cacat atau ketidaksempurnaan.

Ilmu sihir hitamnya, yang jauh lebih tinggi dan mumpuni dari sang kakak terbukti menjadi tiket emas mendaki tangga jawara. Dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun lebih cepat dari Rodolphus, Rabastan ditunjuk Lord Voldemort sebagai Panglima Perang sekaligus tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Cengkraman taji Rabastan di sekitar singgasana Lord Voldemort kian tebal karena seperti sang tuan, Rabastan tak mengenal dan mempercayai adanya cinta. Oh, ya, Rabastan memang punya banyak wanita, namun tak ada satupun yang disayanginya. Baginya, semua wanita itu hanya penghibur di kala senggang, alat untuk melepas kebosanan.

Tak heran jika keapatisan Rabastan pada cinta membuat penyihir sensual berbadan tegap tersebut kurang akur dengan koleganya di Death Eater, Severus Snape. Kerap kali Rabastan menjadikan cinta abadi Snape pada Lily Evans Potter sebagai bahan olok-olok. Rabastan tak pernah habis pikir mengapa Snape bisa terobsesi begitu mendalam pada wanita yang jelas-jelas tak memiliki hati padanya.

Pemikiran negatif Rabastan pada kekuatan cinta itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan isi kepala Rodolphus. Di balik kemasan kasarnya, penyihir berahang tajam itu ternyata masih memiliki secuil kepercayaan dan kasih sayang.

Sejak lama, ia menyukai penyihir wanita berparas cantik dan anggun, teman dekatnya sejak kecil, Narcissa Black. Sayangnya, keinginan memperistri Narcissa hanya impian semu sebab sejak masih di dalam buaian, putri bungsu keluarga Black itu telah dijodohkan dengan pewaris klan Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

Rabastan sendiri tak tinggal diam mengetahui lubuk hati terdalam kakaknya tersebut. Paham bahwa penyatuan keluarga Lestrange dengan Black bisa menguatkan ikatan serta kekuasaan, Rabastan membujuk Rodolphus untuk menikahi kakak kandung Narcissa, putri tertua keluarga Black, Bellatrix.

Awalnya, Rodolphus menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Sejak mengenal Bellatrix, Rodolphus merasa tak cocok dengan wanita temperamental dan haus darah tersebut. Namun, bukan Rabastan namanya jika tak bisa mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Dengan lobi kuatnya ke Lord Voldemort plus janji bahwa pernikahan ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Death Eater, Rabastan bisa menikahkan kakaknya dengan Bellatrix.

Rodolphus sempat merasa terkhianati dengan persengkongkolan adik kesayangannya tersebut. Tapi, dengan moto tegasnya untuk mencapai semua kehendak, Rabastan bisa mengendalikan situasi.

Pelan tapi pasti, Rabastan membujuk kakaknya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pernikahan serta karakter sang istri. Rodolphus, yang memang mengasihi adiknya secara tulus akhirnya mau mematuhi wejangan tersebut.

Prediksi Rabastan bahwa perkawinan kakaknya dengan Bellatrix akan membawa perkembangan positif mulai terbukti. Dengan pengaruh Bellatrix, kebiadaban Rodolphus makin terasah. Tak makan jeda lama, pasangan suami-istri itu segera menjelma menjadi Death Eater paling mematikan.

Transformasi Rodolphus ke jalur lebih sesat tersebut tentu membuat Lord Voldemort merasa sangat diuntungkan. Apalagi, saat itu dirinya tengah berancang-ancang mengeksekusi mati kelompok radikal penentangnya, Orde Phoenix.

Sejak pertama kali berdiri, Orde Phoenix tak ubahnya bisul di bokong dalam perjalanan karier kriminal Lord Voldemort. Beberapa kali punggawa Orde Phoenix menghalangi rencana akbar Lord Voldemort untuk menggulingkan tahta resmi Kementerian Sihir.

Semangat Lord Voldemort untuk melumat habis Orde Phoenix kian terlecut dengan bocoran ramalan mengenai seorang bayi yang berpotensi mengganggu kiprahnya di masa depan.

Pada awalnya, Lord Voldemort sempat bingung mengenai kabar bola ramalan tersebut mengingat ada dua anak yang terlahir di akhir Juli, Harry James Potter dan Neville Longbottom. Namun, bisikan mutakhir dari Rabastan meruntuhkan semua keraguan tersebut.

Berbekal pertimbangan kualitas otak dan kelihaian menggoyangkan tongkat sihir, Rabastan menganjurkan _master_-nya untuk membantai klan Potter. Neville Longbottom, meski kedua orangtuanya tercatat sebagai Auror handal dipandang kalah kelas.

Frank dan Alice Longbottom tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan James Potter yang meski berangasan semasa sekolah sangat cerdik dalam mempelajari ilmu sihir. Ditambah dengan darah jenius sang ibu, Harry James Potter dianggap sebagai ancaman nomor satu.

Begitulah, bermodal kisikan Rabastan dan informasi dari mata-mata ganda, Peter Pettigrew alias si animagus tikus botak Wormtail, Lord Voldemort dengan percaya diri menyambangi rumah perlindungan keluarga Potter di Godric Hollow. Malang tak dapat ditolak, untung tak bisa diraih, di malam itu Lord Voldemort kehilangan kekuatan sihir dan tubuh badaniahnya.

Jika Death Eater lain menekuk ekor dan berdengking menyerah seperti anjing ketakutan, Rabastan menolak mengibarkan bendera putih. Sesuai dengan namanya, yang terinspirasi dari bahasa Arab, Rās al-Thu`bān alias Kepala Ular, Rabastan yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun menempatkan diri sebagai pemimpin sementara serta mengobarkan perang baru melawan Orde Phoenix dan Auror, armada pembasmi penyihir hitam.

Bersama-sama dengan abang, kakak ipar serta anggota kroco Death Eater, Barty Crouch. Jr, Rabastan menyiksa suami-istri Longbottom yang diprediksi mengetahui lokasi persembunyian terakhir Lord Voldemort. Keputusan menganiaya pasangan Longbottom berbuah mahal. Di tengah-tengah acara pembantaian tersebut, Auror berhasil menggerebek dan memasung Rabastan Cs di sel kotor Azkaban.

Terdampar di penjara sihir paling mengerikan tak mematahkan semangat Rabastan untuk kembali menuntaskan misi menguasai dunia sihir dalam rezim kegelapan. Tekad itu menjadikan Rabastan berhasil menjaga kewarasan mental dan pikirannya selama mendekam lebih dari satu dekade di Azkaban.

Kesabaran Rabastan menanti kebangkitan Lord Voldemort berujung manis. Di tengah malam penuh badai, Dementor berbalik arah membela Lord Voldemort. Penghisap jiwa bersosok tengkorak berkerudung hitam itu membombardir sel Azkaban dan membantu pelarian para narapidana Death Eater kelas berat.

Lepas dari Azkaban, Rabastan mengatur teknik anyar untuk memuluskan laju Lord Voldemort menjajah kembali dunia sihir. Setelah mencuri lusinan tongkat sihir dari pembuat tongkat sihir terkemuka se-Eropa, Gregorovitch, untuk mengganti tongkat sihir mereka yang dipatahkan petinggi Pengadilan Sihir Wizengamot, Rabastan Cs ditugaskan memecahkan teka-teki ramalan seputar Lord Voldemort dan Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, Harry Potter.

Demi misi itu, Rabastan harus mengambil bola ramalan Harry Potter di Departemen Misteri, Kementerian Sihir. Dan di tempat itulah, kisah ini dimulai...

* * *

"Ayo, Potter. Serahkan bola ramalan itu baik-baik jika kau ingin teman-temanmu selamat."

Rabastan memutar bola matanya mendengar suara licin Lucius Malfoy tersebut. Mengetatkan pelukannya di penyihir mungil berambut ikal rimbun yang terus meronta-ronta, Rabastan mencibir jengkel.

Sebenarnya, ia tak suka Lucius Malfoy ikut campur dalam operasi ini. Namun, Lord Voldemort memilih memberi penyihir berambut pirang panjang itu satu peluang lagi. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Rabastan mempercayakan posisi Ketua Operasi di tangan Lucius Malfoy.

Pilihan yang sangat keliru sebab hingga detik ini, pria bermata kelabu dingin itu terlihat kurang fokus, ditandai dengan aksi tawar-menawar serta sesi berpanjang-panjang kata dengan Harry Potter.

Sepertinya, Rabastan bergumam dalam hatinya, pihak yang buyar konsentrasinya bukan hanya Lucius Malfoy semata. Jika mau jujur, saat ini Rabastan juga mulai tak terkendali menghadapi tawanannya yang gigih berontak membebaskan diri. Wangi vanila yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh mungilnya mampu membuyarkan gairah membunuh Rabastan.

Sejak melihat gadis itu mati-matian melawan Death Eater di Departemen Misteri, Rabastan sudah tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Semangat pantang menyerah berpadu kecerdasan dalam menguasai mantra tingkat tinggi terpancar di wajah dan tindak-tanduknya, membuat Rabastan terkesima.

Di dalam dekapannya, gadis itu terasa kecil dan rapuh. Namun, Rabastan yakin itu hanya penampilan luarnya semata. Terbukti, kendati lehernya ditodong tongkat sihir, penyihir berambut cokelat kayu manis ini tak gentar, terus berusaha mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ssst... Tenang, Little One. Jangan melawan."

Rabastan berbisik rendah di kuping sanderanya, berjuang hebat menahan agar tangan kekarnya tidak menjelajah ke mana-mana.

Suara pelan berpadu hembusan napas hangat itu rupanya membuat si gadis berjengit kaget. Perlahan-lahan ia membalikkan wajahnya, melihat tampang penyanderanya dengan tatapan menantang.

Mengangkat sudut bibir ke atas, Rabastan menatap mata tawanannya. Keputusan fatal yang langsung disesalinya, sebab mata cokelat susu itu seakan-akan menyedot kesadarannya, menghipnotis dan membangkitkan insting melindungi dalam dirinya.

Tak bisa mencegah dorongan hasratnya, Rabastan menyibakkan rambut ikal sang gadis dan mengusapkan hidung ke pipi halusnya, meresapi keharuman kulit selembut satin tersebut. Sesuatu di dalam batin Rabastan mendadak bergejolak, ia menginginkan gadis ini di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Belum sempat imajinasinya melanglang buana lebih jauh, suara lengkingan girang kakak iparnya, Bellatrix merobek udara. Beberapa cahaya putih berkelebat kencang masuk ke arena pertempuran. Rupanya, kru Orde Phoenix telah datang dan siap berlaga menyelamatkan Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan.

Mencium rambut lebat tawanannya untuk terakhir kali, Rabastan melepas rengkuhannya dan mengembalikan tongkat sihir sang gadis yang tadi direbutnya. Untuk sesaat, Rabastan menikmati raut terkejut di wajah sang gadis sebelum dirinya terbang maju ke kancah peperangan.

Duel antara cahaya dan kegelapan tersebut awalnya sama kuat. Namun, saat Lucius Malfoy melakukan tindakan bodoh dan menyebabkan bola ramalan itu pecah, nyali Death Eater menciut. Sadar situasinya terjepit, Rabastan menarik tangan kakak iparnya, yang masih gila-gilaan mengobarkan kutukan dan melesat keluar dari gelanggang pertarungan.

Sebelum menghilang, Rabastan melirik sekilas ke arah sang gadis, yang terduduk di sudut bersama dua teman perempuannya. Sadar dirinya diamati, sang gadis mengangkat muka dan menoleh ke arahnya. Menyunggingkan senyum menggoda, Rabastan mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara ke arah gadis tersebut, 'Kau milikku.'

* * *

Duduk santai di ruang kerja Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan meneliti berkas-berkas di tangannya. Mata hitam arangnya tertumbuk pada arsip paling diminatinya. Hermione Jean Granger. Senyum Rabastan terukir memandang foto gadis yang tertawa riang dalam balutan seragam sekolah Hogwarts tersebut.

Mengambil gelas anggur di meja depannya, Rabastan menenggak habis cairan merah darah itu dalam satu tegukan. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya, Rabastan menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku kerja berlapis kulit kualitas terbaik. Bulu matanya terpejam, memikirkan kenangan saat dirinya mengetahui identitas asli sang gadis.

Ketika mengetahui gadis pencuri hatinya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hermione Jean Granger, si Darah Lumpur teman baik Harry Potter, Rabastan merasa jantungnya seakan dilindas pasukan Troll. Jika ia tak mengambil tindakan dan membiarkan Hermione terus bergabung dengan Potter dan Orde Phoenix, hidup pujaannya itu dipastikan ada di ujung tanduk.

Semenjak kematian Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore, kehebatan Orde Phoenix mulai melemah. Saat ini, Orde Phoenix hanya diperkuat penyihir bau tanah yang patut masuk liang lahat seperti Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody maupun remaja bau kencur minim pengalaman perang seperti Harry Potter dan beberapa kolega setianya.

Menghembuskan napas singkat, Rabastan membuka mata dan mengangkat arsip Hermione. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ujung jarinya perlahan-lahan menelusuri foto Hermione, yang ditandai dengan huruf merah bertuliskan 'Berbahaya. Target Paling Dicari'.

Rabastan sama sekali tak mengira dirinya terkena tulah seperti ini. Ia masih ingat hinaan ketusnya pada Snape yang percaya setengah mati akan adanya belahan jiwa. Rupanya, Rabastan kini mengalami kondisi serupa seperti yang diidap koleganya tersebut.

Semenjak bertemu di Departemen Misteri dua tahun lalu, poros hidup Rabastan seakan terpusat pada Hermione. Tanpa bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, Rabastan merasa memiliki ikatan dengan gadis yang 15 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Sepanjang ingatannya, tak ada ungkapan setia pada satu wanita di kamus hidup Rabastan. Tapi, sejak bersua dengan Hermione, Rabastan tak bisa menyentuh perempuan lain.

Selama dua tahun ini, Rabastan berupaya merancang trik menjauhkan Hermione dari sasaran perburuan. Namun, Lord Voldemort berpendapat lain. Predikat sebagai Darah Lumpur sekaligus pemikir strategi di balik gerakan Harry Potter membuat Hermione menjadi salah satu tumbal untuk meraih kemenangan.

Membayangkan Hermione tertangkap dan meregang nyawa di tangan Death Eater membangkitkan amarah Rabastan. Rabastan sadar, ia harus menyelamatkan Hermione sebelum terlambat.

Menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, Rabastan berdiri dan memutar otak. Ia mengerti sampai kapanpun Lord Voldemort tak akan merestui ambisinya kali ini, kecuali ada langkah drastis yang bisa diperbuatnya.

Ditilik dari sudut pandang manapun, ambisi Rabastan seolah menubruk jalan buntu. Namun, jangan sebut dirinya Rabastan Lestrange jika tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Menyimpan arsip tebal tersebut di laci bawah, Rabastan keluar dari ruang kerja, membawa segudang skenario hebat di dalam benaknya.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange menyeringai lebar memandangi reruntuhan Hogwarts. Kastil megah yang dulu menjadi tempatnya menimba pengetahuan kini luluh-lantak. Aroma anyir kematian mengepul kental di angkasa. Sepanjang mata memandang, tampak mayat-mayat dalam kondisi menyedihkan terbaring bergelimpangan. Lantai batu Hogwarts dibanjiri darah dan sisa-sisa anggota tubuh manusia.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan pasti ke Aula Besar, Rabastan disambut dengan sorak-sorai dari Death Eater dan gerombolan manusia serigala pimpinan Fenrir Greyback. Di tengah ruangan, di bangku milik Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort bersemayam arogan, tangan kurus panjangnya mengelus-elus kepala ular betina raksasa miliknya, Nagini. Mata merah Voldemort memancarkan sorot kepuasan. Di bawah kakinya, Harry Potter, musuh abadinya terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh dan wajah penuh luka.

Melambaikan tangannya sebagai instruksi agar Death Eater berhenti bersuara, Lord Voldemort membuka bibir tipisnya. Suara bengisnya mengalun ke seluruh Aula Besar, berpadu dengan isakan lirih para tahanan yang dikumpulkan di sudut ruangan.

"Rabastan, kau benar-benar orang kepercayaanku. Berkat muslihatmu, kita bisa mengambil-alih Hogwarts secara efektif."

Rabastan mengangguk singkat mendengar pujian itu. Baginya, sanjungan tak lagi berarti. Saat ini, ia hanya butuh satu jaminan dari Lord Voldemort, garansi penentu masa depannya. Jika janji itu sudah dicapainya, urusan lain bisa diselesaikan belakangan, termasuk harta rampasan perang istimewa yang raib entah ke mana itu.

"Ide Rabastan untuk menghancurkan Hogwarts dari dalam benar-benar luar biasa."

Voldemort terbahak mengerikan, matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya yang dipenuhi jenazah staf pengajar dan murid. Pandangan kejam terakhirnya terpusat pada sekumpulan sandera di sudut ruangan. Murid-murid dan guru yang selamat serta sejumput anggota Orde Phoenix.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah tampan Rabastan. Ya, awalnya Lord Voldemort hanya ingin menginvansi Hogwarts dari luar. Namun, Rabastan punya taktik lebih bagus. Memanfaatkan mental Slytherin yang curang dan hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri, Rabastan melalui kaki tangannya yang bertugas sebagai pengawas di Hogwarts, Death Eater Carrow bersaudara, Alecto dan Amycus Carrow berhasil mempengaruhi seluruh siswa Slytherin untuk melakukan kudeta.

Rabastan tertawa pelan membayangkan reaksi guru Hogwarts dan murid asrama lain menghadapi tusukan dari dalam tersebut. Secara serempak, di malam sebelum Perang Besar dimulai, seluruh siswa Slytherin dari berbagai kelas menyerang dan membunuh para pengajar dan murid asrama lain.

Memang, ada banyak korban mati dari asrama Slytherin, namun itu semua sepadan dengan kemenangan yang digenggam. Lumpuh karena terjangan berdarah dari dalam, Hogwarts dalam hitungan menit babak-belur dihantam benturan dari luar.

"Dengan tanganmu sendiri, kau berhasil menyeret Harry Potter bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku. Kurasa, sudah saatnya aku membalas budimu. Untuk itu, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu," Lord Voldemort berkata dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Kakinya dengan sengaja menginjak Harry Potter tepat di jantungnya. Napas Harry tersengal-sengal mendekati ajal. Di samping Harry, Nagini mendesis lapar. Mulutnya menguak menampakkan bisa dan deretan taring mengerikan.

Rabastan tak bisa menahan cengirannya mendengar respon Lord Voldemort. Ini dia hal yang paling diinginkannya. Menegapkan tubuhnya, Rabastan berkata lantang. Suara dalamnya bergaung di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku ingin menikahi Hermione Jean Granger."

* * *

"Salvio Hexia. Repello Muggletum. Cave Inimicum."

Usai merapalkan mantra perlindungan berulang kali, Hermione berjongkok lesu dan mengerling pasrah ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya. Di samping kanannya, Ron Weasley, pacar sekaligus sahabat karibnya tengah merangkul erat adik bungsunya, Ginny Weasley. Ginny, yang selama ini tegar dan tak pernah menitikkan air mata kini menangis tersedu meratapi nasib Harry, pria yang amat dikasihinya.

Di tengah ladang, Dean Thomas dibantu guru Ramuan, Profesor Horace Slughorn bergelut mengobati dua anak Ravenclaw, Cho Chang dan Marietta Edgecombe yang terluka parah dengan Sari Dittany. Untungnya, sebelum berperang di Hogwarts, Hermione telah membuat Sari Dittany dalam jumlah besar.

Sapuan halus tangan Luna Lovegood di bahu kirinya membuat Hermione terperanjat. Menolehkan kepala, Hermione menatap wajah ayu Luna, yang dinodai memar dan goresan. Tanpa berkata-kata, Luna merangkul Hermione, membuat Hermione tak bisa membendung kesedihannya.

"Miss... Dobby minta maaf tak bisa banyak membantu..."

Suara lirih Dobby membuat Hermione mengangkat kepala dan mengusap air matanya. Dengan mata berselimut duka, Hermione memandangi Dobby, peri rumah bebas merdeka yang berdiri gelisah sambil meremas ujung jubah kecilnya.

"Dobby, kau telah banyak menolong kami. Tanpa jasamu, kami tak akan selamat."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Dobby melolong panjang. Membenturkan kepalanya ke rumput, bekas peri rumah keluarga Malfoy itu meraung-raung pilu.

"Dobby... hiks... tak bisa menyelamatkan Harry Potter... Sir... hiks..."

Bergerak ke arah Dobby yang terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya, Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kecil Dobby. Pikiran Hermione pun kembali melayang ke insiden berdarah yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

Ketika Orde Pheonix memasuki Hogwarts melalui terowongan rahasia yang ditunjukkan lukisan adik Profesor Dumbledore, Ariana, mereka sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapat tikaman berbisa.

Murid-murid Slytherin, yang berkumpul di Aula Besar bersama-sama dengan siswa asrama lainnya mendadak mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka dan melancarkan aneka mantra kutukan. Gempuran tiba-tiba itu membuat kondisi kocar-kacir. Penghuni asrama lain yang tak menduga diserang satu-persatu berjatuhan seperti domino tertiup tornado.

Keadaan makin parah saat sekompi Death Eater menyeruduk masuk melalui Lemari Penghilang yang terkoneksi dengan toko mebel Borgin and Burkes di Diagon Alley. Di tengah gentingnya suasana, Dobby yang bekerja di dapur Hogwarts muncul dan berusaha menolong mereka.

Memahami kemampuan sihir Dobby yang mampu ber-Apparate maupun ber-Disapparate di manapun, Harry meminta peri rumah bermata lebar itu segera membawa lari teman-temannya. Sayangnya, karena peri rumah lainnya yang mengabdi di dapur Hogwarts tak ada yang mau bergerak membantu, Dobby tak bisa membawa muatan dalam jumlah banyak.

"Dobby, bawa mereka keluar dari sini!"

Beringsut lincah menghindari semburan kutukan, Harry mendorong Hermione, Ginny, Ron dan beberapa orang yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Dobby.

"Harry! Harry! Kau harus pergi dengan kami!"

Berpegangan di jari pendek Dobby, Hermione dan Ginny berteriak bersamaan, membujuk Harry untuk bersama-sama melarikan diri.

Menggeleng lemah, Harry menatap lurus ke arah seorang Death Eater bertopeng perak, yang melangkah mantap ke arahnya.

"Seperti yang dilakukan ayahku, aku tidak akan kabur. Aku siap menyambut takdirku."

Hal terakhir yang disaksikan Hermione sebelum lenyap dibawa Dobby adalah gerakan Death Eater tersebut yang mencopot topengnya, memperlihatkan muka yang selama ini merasuki mimpi-mimpi Hermione. Seraut wajah yang dua tahun lalu membisikkan kalimat 'kau milikku' kepadanya.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange menghirup udara beku di atas balkon Menara Astronomi. Tak lama setelah Hogwarts ditundukkan, kastil tersebut kembali direnovasi ulang. Kini, bekas sekolah sihir paling bergengsi itu disulap menjadi istana sekaligus markas utama Death Eater di Inggris Raya, lengkap dengan penjara super besar untuk menampung dan menyiksa para budak, Muggle maupun penyihir non darah murni.

Senja itu, Hogwarts menawarkan pemandangan suram yang sesuai dengan atmosfer hati Rabastan. Kabut gelap, penanda keberadaan Dementor yang mondar-mandir menjaga kastil menjadikan suhu turun drastis. Air di danau besar yang biasanya berkilat jernih seperti permata berubah keruh karena dipenuhi pasukan mayat hidup Inferi kebanggaan Lord Voldemort.

Menggenggam kencang pilar pembatas balkon hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, Rabastan mengingat kembali kenangan saat Hermione menghilang tepat di depan matanya. Saat itu, bara kemarahannya mungkin setara dengan ledakan reaktor nuklir Chernobyl.

Cepat-cepat membuang memori pahit itu, Rabastan tersenyum simpul memikirkan reaksi orang-orang terdekatnya saat itu. Tak lama setelah lamarannya di Aula Besar terucapkan, raungan murka berkumandang dari tenggorokan kakak iparnya, Bellatrix.

Berteriak-teriak seperti wanita sakit jiwa lupa minum obat, Bellatrix menuding Rabastan gila karena berniat mencemari pohon keluarga. Lord Voldemort sendiri tak kalah _shock_ mendengar permintaan tersebut. Namun, janji adalah hutang dan harus dilunasi.

Selain itu, Lord Voldemort juga enggan mengulang kisah pengkhianatan Snape, yang berbalik menentangnya karena masalah asmara. Lebih dari itu, Lord Voldemort percaya, kedahsyatannya semakin bertambah jika bisa merayu penyihir seulung Hermione bergabung ke dalam legiun penyihir hitam.

Kendati sudah tiga tahun minggat tanpa kabar, Rabastan yakin, Hermione dan segelintir kawanannya belum hijrah ke luar negeri. Sesaat setelah jagat sihir Inggris dikuasai, Lord Voldemort mengurung dunia Muggle dalam kegelapan. Semua sistem, alat serta lokasi transportasi baik manual maupun sihir diblokir ketat, efektif mencegah kaburnya para buronan.

Para Muggle yang bernasib malang dikejar-kejar serta disembelih seperti binatang. Mayat mereka diawetkan di monumen yang dipajang di dekat air mancur Atrium Utama Kementerian Sihir, bersama-sama dengan jasad Harry Potter dan anggota Orde Phoenix. Lord Voldemort memang sengaja mempersembahkan kerangka Harry Potter di depan umum, sebagai peringatan kepada siapapun yang berniat merintangi jalannya.

Berjaya di Inggris, Lord Voldemort melebarkan koloninya ke benua lain, mempercayakan kendali jajahannya di Inggris kepada Rabastan. Saat ini, didampingi dua ajudan setianya, Bellatrix dan Rodolphus Lestrange, Lord Voldemort tengah menginvasi dunia sihir Eropa, termasuk Bulgaria.

Memikirkan Bulgaria mendongkrak semangat Rabastan. Dari negara kawasan Eropa Tenggara itu, Lord Voldemort sukses tak terkira. Di sana mereka mendapatkan banyak tawanan, budak dan harta rampasan perang, termasuk tangkapan paling berharga yang kini terkurung di penjara bawah tanah Hogwarts, kekasih pertama Hermione, Seeker Timnas Bulgaria, Viktor Krum.

Memutar tongkat sihirnya di telapak tangan sembari memikirkan sejumlah kutukan menyakitkan, Rabastan berjalan menuruni tangga Menara Astronomi, menuju ke sel penjara bawah tanah tempat Viktor Krum terbelenggu. Ya, sudah waktunya menggelar konfrontasi antar lelaki bukan?

* * *

"Gawat Hermione, operasi ke kamp Death Eater di Manchester gagal. Profesor Slughorn, Dean dan Marietta tewas."

Menengadahkan wajah dari peta yang tengah intens ditatapnya, Hermione duduk mematung di kursi kayu. Di depannya, Ron berdiri gugup. Tangannya terus mengusap bakal janggut yang menghiasi dagunya.

"Apa kau yakin, Ron?"

Ron mendelik ke arah Luna, yang berdiam di pojok memilah-milah tanaman obat. Luna, yang tak ngeh dipelototi asyik bersenandung sembari mengumpulkan akar dan batang herbal. Sadar dirinya tak mendapat tanggapan, Ron menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke belakang lehernya dan berkomentar lesu.

"Mayat mereka hangus terbakar dan dipamerkan di dekat jalan utama Manchester. Cho yang memastikan itu benar jenazah mereka."

Menarik napas panjang, Hermione berupaya menenangkan dirinya. Air matanya nyaris tumpah memikirkan kematian tragis tiga rekannya tersebut. Kehilangan mereka sangatlah menyakitkan. Berkat Profesor Slughorn-lah, Hermione bisa meracik ramuan beracun yang mampu melumpuhkan Death Eater, baik melalui udara maupun jika dicampurkan dalam air.

Kontribusi Dean Thomas juga tak kalah bermaknanya. Penyihir berkulit hitam itu sangat sigap dalam menyarangkan kutukan ke patroli Death Eater. Sedangkan Marietta, yah gadis itu memang manja dan bermental kerupuk. Hobi merengek dan menyesali nasibnya. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun juga Marietta tetap rekan se-ideologis mereka saat ini.

Selama tiga tahun ini, Hermione mengajak teman-temannya yang selamat dari perang di Hogwarts bergerilya melawan dominasi Death Eater di Inggris. Tindakan tak waras memang, namun sebagai Gryffindor tulen, pantang rasanya menyerah tanpa perlawanan. Demi menghormati pengorbanan mendiang Harry dan personel Orde Phoenix lainnya, mereka rela melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Bagaimana Hermione? Apa operasi berikutnya ditunda dulu?" Ginny bertanya prihatin, tangannya gemetar saat menuang ramuan herbal ke botol kecil.

Sembari membolak-balik peta dan rancangan modus operandi, Hermione memandang gamblang ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya. Ultimatum terakhir pun terlontar dari mulutnya. "Tidak, teman-teman. Kita lanjutkan operasi sesuai rencana awal."

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange duduk pongah di takhta kebesarannya. Teronggok di tengah ruangan, bekas siswa Ravenclaw, Marietta Edgecombe mengiba-iba mengemis pengampunan. Di sekelilingnya, Death Eater tanpa henti menghujaninya dengan berbagai kutukan.

Sudut bibir Rabastan terpahat ke atas, merenungkan nasib baiknya. Tertangkapnya Marietta membuat jejak Hermione bisa terlacak. Berbeda dengan dua tangkapan lain yang memilih mati menderita daripada berkhianat, Marietta membuka mulutnya. Dengan sedikit gertakan, penyihir pengecut itu membongkar tuntas skema operasi Hermione Cs selanjutnya.

Hermione...

Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, kiprah calon istrinya itu bisa dibilang sangat merisaukan. Seperti Dewi Perang Viking, Valkyrie, Hermione tanpa kenal takut menyusup masuk ke kamp Death Eater demi membebaskan para budak maupun mengganyang sejumlah prajurit.

Untung saja Lord Voldemort menyerahkan kendali Inggris di pangkuannya, jadi ia bisa menentukan jalan yang harus ditempuh untuk menghentikan pemberontakan diam-diam tersebut. Sejumlah personel Death Eater memang mulai ribut mempertanyakan respon lembeknya terhadap makar itu, namun berbekal posisinya, tanpa butuh durasi lama protes tersebut diredam tanpa sisa. _Well_, itulah bedanya jenderal dengan perwira bukan?

"My Lord, mata-mata kita menyatakan Laskar Hermione percaya bahwa bangkai gosong itu merupakan jasad teman mereka, termasuk mayat palsu Marietta."

Rabastan melirik tak acuh pada wanita yang bersujud di depannya. Menjentikkan jarinya menyuruh Pansy Parkinson berdiri, Rabastan tersenyum dingin pada penyihir berambut hitam tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Miss Parkinson. Kau berhak dapat penghargaan. Informasimu mengenai watak asli penyihir penakut itu sangat bermanfaat."

Menyeringai liar, Pansy menatap sosok Marietta yang terbenam darah.

"Sekali berkhianat, ia akan senantiasa berkhianat. Di tahun kelima kami, ia membocorkan lokasi latihan Laskar Dumbledore dan sekarang ia mengulangi aksinya lagi."

Tertawa meringkik, Pansy melantunkan cemoohannya. "Goblok sekali Si Darah Lumpur Granger itu mempercayai pengkhianat seperti Marietta."

Selesai mengucapkan ledekannya, Pansy melengking kesakitan. Jeritannya membungkam aktivitas Death Eater yang bersemangat menghabisi tubuh lebam Marietta.

"Jaga mulutmu, Parkinson! Yang kau bicarakan itu tunanganku, calon Ratu-mu di Inggris ini!"

Menggelepar di lantai seperti ayam potong sekarat, Pansy megap-megap memohon maaf. Setelah sesaat yang dirasa Pansy seperti berabad-abad, Rabastan menghentikan mantra kutukannya.

"Malfoy Junior, gotong temanmu ini sebelum ku kubur dia di sel bawah tanah!"

Berlari tergopoh-gopoh seperti dikejar satu truk hantu Banshee, Draco Malfoy mendekati Pansy dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. Terdiam menunggu instruksi, Malfoy berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh lunglai Pansy di kedua lengannya.

Berdiri dari bangkunya, Rabastan berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

"Keluar kalian semua! Cepat!"

Belum lewat sedetik perintah itu dilayangkan, Death Eater berbondong-bondong angkat kaki. Kondisi langsung sunyi senyap, membuat erangan Marietta terdengar jelas di balairung besar tersebut.

Memandang hina ke arah mangsanya, Rabastan menyenggol kepala Marietta dengan sepatu mengkilatnya, memaksa gadis berambut pirang kemerahan itu mendongak ke arahnya. Melingkarkan tongkat sihir di jemari panjangnya, Rabastan tersenyum sadis menatap korbannya yang terbelalak ngeri.

"Nah, Miss Edgecombe. Kita lihat jenis eksekusi final apa yang menanti para pengkhianat."

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange berdiri menjulang di hadapan tawanannya. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir mengapa Hermione tak mengubah rangkaian operasinya. Keyakinan pada teman, ya pasti nilai Gryffindor itulah yang membuat calon mempelainya itu tidak membatalkan skema serangan terbarunya ke kamp Brighton. Hermione pasti tak pernah berpikir bakal dibacok dari belakang oleh mitranya sendiri.

Sayangnya, prinsip konyol tentang loyalitas itu ibarat senjata makan tuan. Di sinilah mereka, sekelompok pejuang modal nekat yang terjerat perangkap sahabat sendiri. Berkat informasi dari Marietta yang kini terbaring kaku di monumen Atrium Kementerian Sihir, Death Eater bisa menggagalkan sekaligus membekuk kawanan gerilyawan muda tersebut.

Rabastan yakin, sampai detik ini Hermione belum tahu bahwa kawan-kawannya telah terperangkap. Pengantin mungilnya masih percaya Dobby si peri rumah berhasil membawa pergi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ya, memang Dobby hampir menuntaskan tugasnya. Namun, di detik terakhir, ia melemparkan pisau bermantra sakti milik Bellatrix ke perut peri rumah mengenaskan itu. Dobby pun tewas, meninggalkan Ron Weasley Cs di bawah kendalinya.

Tertangkapnya Hermione membawa angin segar bagi kehidupan Rabastan. Dengan sejumlah kartu As di sakunya, termasuk paket istimewa dari Australia, negara jajahan terbaru Lord Voldemort, Rabastan optimis bisa menjinakkan tunangannya tersebut. Seorang Gryffindor sejati seperti Hermione pasti tak akan sampai hati membiarkan orang yang dikasihinya mati bukan?

* * *

"Madam... Tolonglah Madam, pakai gaun ini."

Winky, peri rumah perempuan yang sempat bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga mantan Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kecilnya bergetar saat mengulurkan sebuah gaun sutra putih bertabur kristal ke arah Hermione, yang berdiri tegang di ambang jendela.

Memandang geram ke arah Winky, Hermione menepis brutal gaun tersebut. Gaun berharga selangit itu mendarat di lantai marmer bermotif mozaik.

"Aku bukan Nyonya-mu! Aku tak akan pernah sudi memakai semua barang pemberian Death Eater!"

Winky menggigil hebat mendengar letupan kemarahan Hermione. Mengusapkan lengan baju kumalnya ke bola mata, Winky berkata terbata-bata.

"Tolonglah, Madam. Jika Madam tak menurut, Winky akan disiksa."

Mendengar kata siksaan, kemarahan Hermione mendingin. Meski dirinya masih gusar pada Winky, yang menolak membantu mereka melarikan diri dari Hogwarts, Hermione tak bisa membiarkan makhluk hidup jenis apapun menderita karenanya.

"Baiklah, Winky. Aku akan mengenakan baju itu."

Mendesah lega, Winky membimbing Hermione ke kamar mandi, membantunya membersihkan diri.

"Setelah ini, Madam diminta menghadap Lord Rabastan di Aula Besar."

Menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi ukuran gajah, Hermione bersiap menemui nasibnya. Akhirnya, ia bisa bertarung empat mata dengan penyihir yang selama ini menghantuinya, pria yang santer disebut-sebut sebagai calon suaminya.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange berbalik menoleh ke arah pintu Aula Besar yang terkuak. Didampingi Winky, peri rumah yang merayap tertatih-tatih, Hermione maju dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Selama beberapa saat, Rabastan tak bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di diri calon istrinya tersebut.

Ya, perawakan Hermione memang terbilang mungil, dibandingkan dirinya yang tinggi besar. Dari segi rupa, Hermione juga tak semenarik wanita-wanita lain yang pernah mengelilinginya. Namun, gelora semangat membara dalam mata cokelat-nya lah yang membuat udara seolah-olah tersedot dari sekitar Rabastan.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekujur ruangan, yang ditata elegan seperti ruang pesta, perhatian Hermione terkunci pada dua sosok berkostum Death Eater tak bertopeng yang amat dikenalnya. Matanya menatap jijik ke arah bekas teman seasramanya di Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen dan Seamus Finnigan. Oh, nista sekali mereka, menggadaikan harga diri demi bertahan hidup. Di mana prinsip-prinsip setia kawan dan berani membela kebenaran yang selama ini ditanamkan semasa sekolah?

"Silahkan berdiri di sampingku, My Lady. Pesta tak akan bisa dimulai tanpa kehadiran sang primadona."

Uluran tangan Rabastan seolah membentur tembok udara. Memicing ke arah pria berbahaya di depannya, Hermione melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tak pernah merasa jadi Lady-mu. Jangan banyak basa-basi. Aku ke sini bukan untuk pesta atau resepsi."

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari sekelompok Death Eater yang mengelilingi Hermione. Berkilat marah, Hermione mengamati para pengejeknya. Ya, ya, ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang albino Draco Malfoy dan konco-konco Slytherin-nya.

Mengambil sebuah apel di meja, Rabastan tersenyum kalem. Menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan apel itu, Rabastan berkata ringan.

"Oh, kau memang harus menghadiri resepsi, Little One. Sudah tiga tahun upacara pernikahan kita tertunda. Nah, sekarang apa jawabanmu? _Yes I Do_?"

Komentar terakhir Rabastan itu disambut gemuruh tawa Death Eater, membuat suhu kemarahan Hermione melonjak ke titik didih. Mengangkat hidungnya dengan roman menentang, Hermione berkoar garang.

"Jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu. Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Tak menghiraukan gelak tawa yang semakin membahana, Rabastan mendekati calon istrinya. Terkejut dan sempat mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, Hermione akhirnya menegakkan dirinya. Mata cokelatnya menyala-nyala, bersiap membakar mata hitam dingin di depannya.

Menundukkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Hermione, Rabastan berbisik tenang.

"Jawaban yang salah, Sayang. Aku lebih memilih melompati mayat mantanmu."

Hermione terkesiap mendengar perkataan tersebut. Kemarahannya menyusut, berganti dengan rasa takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mengeluarkan senyum seksinya, yang dulu sukses melumerkan gadis-gadis Hogwarts seangkatannya, Rabastan menepukkan tangannya.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, bawa masuk dua pecundang itu!"

Diiringi tepukan riuh, duo penyihir gempal merangsek ke depan, jari-jari seukuran sosis jumbo mereka mencengkram lengan dua penyihir pria yang hancur berantakan.

"Ron! Viktor!"

Hermione memekik dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya di mulut. Matanya nanar memandangi kedua penyihir yang pernah mengisi tempat istimewa di batinnya tersebut.

"Wah, benar-benar reuni mengharukan." Rabastan menghela napas secara dramatis. "Sayangnya, aku ini posesif, Little One. Aku haram berbagi dengan orang lain."

Usai mengutarakan pernyataan tersebut, Rabastan melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Sekejap mata, tubuh Ron dan Viktor terkoyak, cairan merah kehidupan mereka membuncah di udara.

Jeritan Hermione menggema di Aula Besar, berpadu dengan seruan riang kawanan Death Eater.

Menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya ke balik jubah, Rabastan menatap Hermione tajam.

"Nah, Sayang... Kalau begini, mereka jadi mudah untuk dilangkahi bukan?"

Didorong rasa muak, benci dan amarah, Hermione menerjang ke arah Rabastan. Bertubi-tubi mencakar, menendang dan meninju dada kokoh Rabastan serta menghujaninya dengan caci-maki serta sumpah serapah.

"Kau monster! Dasar pembunuh!"

Perbedaan postur dan tinggi badan membuat Rabastan mudah menenangkan Hermione yang menggila. Menangkup tangan dan menahannya dalam dekapan, Rabastan bertanya pelan.

"Apa jawaban untuk lamaranku tiga tahun lalu, Little One?"

Tanpa diduga Rabastan, secepat kilat Hermione mendongakkan kepala dan meludah ke arahnya. "Jangan mimpi aku sudi mendampingi tukang jagal sepertimu!"

Menyeka ludah di pipinya dengan lengan kemeja mahalnya, Rabastan menaikkan sebelah alis sempurnanya. Melempar lirikan peringatan kepada para pengikutnya yang berancang-ancang mengutuk Hermione atas penghinaan tersebut, Rabastan kembali bergumam lembut.

"Yakin, My Lady? Apa kau serius mempertaruhkan kehormatan teman-temanmu demi menyelamatkan diri dari takdir yang telah digariskan untukmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya cemas. Tak yakin ia mau mendengar jawabannya.

Bersiul rendah, Rabastan memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang ruangan.

"McLaggen, Finnigan, lekas bawa tiga budak baru kita itu!"

Bergerak sistematis seperti robot, Cormac McLaggen dan Seamus Finnigan, dua penyihir yang sempat berbagi suka dan duka semasa bersekolah bersama Hermione itu menggiring dan melemparkan tiga gadis lemah dan tak bertenaga ke tengah ruangan.

"Oh Tuhan... oh Tuhan... Ginny, Luna, Cho..." Hermione meratap, air matanya perlahan bergulir turun.

"Bagaimana Hermione? Jika kau tetap menolak, aku akan membuang mereka ke rumah bordil." Perkataan Rabastan itu disambut siulan serigala serta rentetan celetukan mesum dan cabul dari para Death Eater yang ada di Aula Besar.

Menjambak rambut panjang pirang emas Luna, pandangan Rabastan terpaku di wajah Hermione yang bersimbah air mata.

"Mereka tergolong barang bagus dan semuanya berdarah murni. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka pasti punya banyak pelanggan."

Menyepak rusuk Luna dengan sepatunya, Rabastan meneruskan ancamannya.  
"Kau tahu sendiri Sayangku, seperti apa nasib yang menimpa para budak. Aku bersumpah, mereka pasti meminta mati dalam waktu sekejap."

Menahan kedua kakinya yang mendadak lemah seperti tak bertulang, Hermione menatap pilu ketiga temannya itu. Ia tahu neraka apa yang berlangsung di kamp Death Eater. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan sahabat terkasihnya menderita. Namun, jika ia berubah pikiran, bukankah posisinya sama seperti McLaggen dan Finnegan, yang membuang integritas demi bertahan hidup?

Menyadari intimidasinya kurang mengena, Rabastan meniupkan napas lelah. Sepertinya, ia harus cepat-cepat mempertontonkan senjata pamungkasnya untuk merombak tekad baja Hermione.

"Malfoy Junior, bawa kemari dua bingkisan spesial itu."

Beranjak mendekat dengan gelagat angkuh, Draco Malfoy mendorong sepasang suami-istri ke hadapan Rabastan dan Hermione. Mengelap tangan seolah-olah ngeri terkontaminasi keringat Muggle, Malfoy kembali berbaris tegak di formasinya.

"Little One, perkenalkan Mr Wendell dan Mrs Monica Wilkins."

Dunia Hermione seolah-olah kiamat menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya berdiri panik di depannya. Mata cokelat madu mereka terbuka risau, gentar mengamati seluruh ruangan yang disesaki ratusan manusia barbar bertopeng perak.

"Mom... Dad..." Tanpa sadar Hermione mengerang lirih. Ia tak mengira kedua orangtuanya bisa ditemukan Death Eater. Rupanya, modifikasi ingatan dan pemberian nama baru tak bisa melepaskan orangtuanya dari jaring-jaring Death Eater.

Bibir Rabastan terukir ke atas melihat ekspresi kacau Hermione. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja melancarkan kutukan Imperius untuk menundukkan Hermione. Tapi, ia tak butuh istri imitasi. Yang diinginkannya adalah penyerahan diri total dari pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Sayangku? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Atau, jangan-jangan kau tega membuat orangtua dan temanmu sengsara?"

Kekalutan tingkat tinggi membuat Hermione nyaris terpuruk jatuh. Namun, sebelum badannya ambruk ke lantai, Rabastan beranjak cepat dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione, menahan bobot tubuhnya tetap tegak berdiri.

Membingkai wajah mungil Hermione dengan tangan kuatnya, Rabastan memandang lembut gadis di depannya. Air mata Hermione mengalir seperti air terjun. Mengusap-usap pelan pipi Hermione dengan jarinya, Rabastan menundukkan kepala dan menciumi kelopak mata Hermione. Bibirnya menyapu air mata yang meluncur turun. Memejamkan mata erat-erat, Hermione terisak rendah, sedu-sedan mengalir tersendat-sendat dari mulutnya.

Memeluk lekat Hermione dalam rengkuhan lengannya, Rabastan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Nah, Little One. Apa jawaban terakhirmu?"

Menyingkap kelopak mata dan memandang kuyu ke wajah tampan di depannya, Hermione perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bersedia."

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange tersenyum cerah dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut langkah-langkah kecil yang mendekat ke arahnya. Berjongkok dan menangkap dua makhluk mungil yang berderap ke sisinya, Rabastan menciumi pipi montok putra kembarnya.

"Daddy pulang... Daddy pulang..."

Bagi Rabastan, suara riang kedua putranya tak ubahnya seperti melodi paling indah sedunia. Anak kembarnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan dan membanggakan. Kelucuan mereka mampu meruntuhkan kekerasan hati siapapun. Panglima Lord Voldemort di Asia, Bellatrix, yang terkenal sangat membenci anak kecil pun luluh dan jatuh hati pada keponakannya tersebut.

Dari ujung matanya, Rabastan melihat Hermione, yang tengah duduk di kursi taman bersama orangtuanya, memperhatikannya secara intens. Usai melemparkan ciuman jauh, Rabastan menggendong anak kembarnya di kedua lengan dan beranjak menuju belahan jiwanya tersebut.

Di setiap ayunan langkahnya, Rabastan mengenang kilas balik perjalanan rumah tangganya. Di masa-masa awal pernikahan, Hermione masih sulit ditaklukkan. Namun, sebagai seorang Rabastan Lestrange, ia selalu punya taktik jitu.

Selain melimpahi Hermione dengan cinta dan kesetiaannya, Rabastan juga mengakomodasi hasrat haus ilmu istrinya tersebut. Meski Hermione tetap menolak mempelajari sihir hitam, Rabastan selalu menyediakan berbagai buku untuk dieksplorasi.

Tak hanya itu, memanfaatkan rasa setia kawan yang kuat di diri Hermione, Rabastan memfokuskan diri pada kesejahteraan sahabat terdekat istrinya tersebut. Setelah membebaskan Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood dan Cho Chang dari perbudakan, Rabastan menikahkan tiga teman Hermione itu dengan Death Eater kepercayaannya.

Untuk orangtua Hermione, Rabastan memberikan jaminan keamanan dan menempatkan mertuanya itu di sayap barat Hogwarts. Kendati tak ada satu pun Death Eater yang berani mengusik mereka, orangtua Hermione jarang keluar dari kediaman mereka. Mereka baru mengunjungi paviliun utama hanya untuk menemani Hermione, jika dirinya pergi keluar negeri seperti saat ini.

Jika semua itu tak berhasil menggugah Hermione, Rabastan masih punya senjata andalan lain. Ya, kedua putra kembarnya. Sebagai seorang Gryffindor tulen, Hermione dikenal memiliki cinta kasih luar biasa. Ia pasti tak menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dalam keluarga berantakan. Sejak menjadi ibu, Hermione mulai membuka dirinya.

Mendekat ke arah Hermione, Rabastan menyadari ketegangan di pundak mertuanya. Bola mata mereka, yang identik dengan Hermione mengerjap takut-takut. Tersenyum menenangkan, Rabastan meletakkan dua putra kembarnya di pangkuan kakek-neneknya.

Memalingkan perhatiannya ke arah Hermione, Rabastan menatap lekat wajah istrinya tersebut. Melipat tangan di pangkuan, Hermione memandang balik ke arah suaminya, membuat Rabastan tercekat menahan hasrat.

Berlutut di depan istrinya, Rabastan menggenggam tangan Hermione, menciumi setiap jari-jari mungil istrinya, berlama-lama di jari manis tempat cincin pusaka keluarga Lestrange berada. Mendongakkan wajah, Rabastan melihat bibir Hermione menyelipkan senyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang selama bertahun-tahun sangat diidam-idamkan Rabastan.

Mendekap Hermione erat-erat, Rabastan menyurukkan kepalanya di leher halus istrinya itu. Hampir mati karena rindu gara-gara tak bertemu seminggu, Rabastan pun bergumam pelan, membelai telinga Hermione dengan hembusan napasnya.

"Aku sangat memujamu. _God_, Hermione, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Untuk sesaat, Hermione seolah tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Hermione mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Rabastan, merengkuh balik suaminya tersebut.

Bersandar di dekapan Hermione, senyum puas tercetak di bibir Rabastan. Ya, Rabastan Lestrange memang selalu menginginkan semuanya. Dan di pelukan istrinya, ia mendapatkan segalanya.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Yepp, fic _Dark Romance_ pertama. _Review me, ok_.


End file.
